BlOoDy CiRcUs
by Constantly
Summary: One shot. The inu gang are in a band .See what happens behind stage. I suck at summeries. Please RR Thanks! Flames welcome tiny bit of sangmir and inukag. not alot


Koga was running around backstage and asking everyone if they were ready. It was taking longer than he thought and he needed to get this over with.

"So," Said Miroku throwing a beer can at Inuyasha who caught it and threw it back roughly." How many chicks will be screaming my name this consert do you think?"

"Too many dick head." Said Sango in her irritation tone. She stood up and walked over glareing and holding a pillow in her clenched right hand.

"A ...Sango...please don't hurt me.." Said Miroku standing up and looking for an escape route.

"Oh believe me, i'll do more than that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started at the two of them as every 5 seconds Sango hit miroku roughly over the head with the pillow. Miroku would yell and Sango would just hit him harder. Kagome would laugh and Inuyasha would only smirk. This happened almost every consert and it was a normal routie for Sango to beet up with Sango with an intrusment that was consdered" Safe".

Koga pushed open the door and slammed it behind him.

"Are we almost...SANGO! GOD DAMN IT! I told you. bett him up after the show. We don't need a bloody Miroku on stage." Said Koga rubbling his temples in a circular motion. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Koga was so nerdy sometimes and this was one of those exciting times . It was funny.

Sango looked at miroku and glared. She smacked him one more time roughly and pointed an acusing fingure at him.

"You luckey Miroku."

"Again?" Said Miroku starting beam but the pillow in his face stopped him.

"Dipshit." Said Inuaysha standing up and making his way to the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Asked Koga as he saw Inuyasha turn the door knob.

"Stage...where else? The rest room." Inuyasha walked out of the room and Koga was staring blankly at the door.

"Why he.. he just...."

"Hey Koga," Intupted Kagome standing up and walking towards teh door.

"Yes Kagome. what might it be?"

"Stop acting like girl." Kagome smiled and waved as she followed Inuaysah and started running to meet up with him backstage by the stage.

"Hey," Said Kagome slapping Inuyasha on the back." You ready."

Inuyasha looked over at the beaming young girl and smirked his cocky grin.

"Oh fuck yah!" He said as Sango and Miroku came up with a guitar and a roaming hand.

They waited and finally the smoke on stage came up and Koga came panting at that second.

"....go.... " He breathed reslessly. His hands on his kness he kept heaving in and out sighing.

Sango nodded while Mirokus wandering hand came closer. Before he could do anything she had walked awayand his hand grabbed thin again. He mentally cursed himself and walked on stange to the screaming croud and fan girls and yet freaky fan guys.

"Ellu people. Ready for a good time?" Said Inuyasha into the mircophone and the fans cheered louder. Kagome looked at him and saw the twinkel in his eyes as the croud cheered. He was very happy. you could tell.

She shook her head and Inuyasha looked over at ehr at that moment then into the mircrophone.

"Hey Kagome." Began Inuyasha.

"Not again "Whispered Sango to Miroku as he reached out a hand to her buttocks.

"Yeah." Said Kagome jsut before a loud screeching of 'hentei' was heard threw the stange. The fans kept cheering and Kagome started giggling to herself.

"Hey, You love birds , stop screaching and let's play something damn it!"Said Inuyasha as he looked over at miroku staring at the fan girls in front.

This little band sounds weird but, they are very well known for the outragious fights on stage and them being really open with every reporter and every fan . Especially Miroku. He is well known to ask fan girls to bear his children and so far ; a count in one magazine estimate at least every 50 girls asked 49 of them slap him and say yes.

"Alright Yashie...Or is it Yasha that Kagome likes to call you when your making out in the closet?" Asked Miroku earning him a free punch int eh shouldar from Kagome who was pissed off by his actions.

"fuck you miroku. FUCK YOU TO PEOPLE!" Screamed Kagome at he croud that got louder . Sango singaled Kagom to start the song so, she started playing the drumbs like she was sapposto.

"My friends got a girl friend and he hates that bitch!

He tell me everyday, He says 'man I really gotta loose my chick in the worst kinda way." Sang Kagome in the mircrophone while looking at miroku and Sango who were smiling and yet were un-pleased.

_**xxxxxxxxAfter the Show**_

"Now that was a quality show." Said Inuyasah as he took off his hat and his two dog ears exposed and winggled at everyone.

Sango was standing over Miroku ready to hit him with the pillow like she had before."I'm gonna hurt you Miroku!!!!" She half whispered have shouted at him. He crumpled there and and winced painfully as the pillow collided with his head.

"Damn it bitch, it was a joke."

"I AM NOT PREGNAUNT WITH.....YOUR...FUCKING......CHILD..YOU....BASTARD!!!!" In between she would hit him roughly with the pillow.

"I said I was sorry Sango. jeez! OUCH!!!!!" Yelled Miroku as teh zipper of the pillow hit hit face leaving a scrap.

"Bitch."

Kagome had a beer in her hands and threw it at Sango's head to make her stop. It hit it's target easily and Sango's head 's head moved to the side and stayed like that. Sango stuck out her tounge then brought her head back up to it's normal position but a crack was ehard and she rubbed her head.

"Ouch." Said Inuyasha before going back to drinking his beer.

"Sango, leave Miroku be. You can kill him tomorrow when were on the road." Said Kagome opening a pop and sipping on it..

"Why does everyone defend this..this...PEVERTED HENTEI!!!!!"

Koga came in and shut the door when he heard Sango yelling.

"Cause he's part of the program dear." He said in a mocking tone and sat down beside Kagome wrapping his arms around her.Inuyasha snarled and Koga hissed back.

"Great Kagome has two boys fighting over her and i have a hentei!!!" Miroku smiled at the "I have" part but Sango threw and empty beer can at him and cursed at him.

"Bastard."

_**A/N: Short and crappy but thought the firt part off spring awsome. it's called "why don't you get a job." and I don't own it. anyway, please review. The "fuck you part" I got from a blink182 song and thought it was kinda funny. Well I might make this into a story if you guys actually like it. well gtg cyah!**_

_****_

_**hugs everyone that reviews**_

_**-HealingWings**_


End file.
